


Lotus Flower

by wraith17



Category: The Brink
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin reminisces about his honeymoon with Vanessa. Unconventional springs to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotus Flower

Valley of the Kings, December 1982.

Martin and Vanessa have been in this godforsaken wasteland for close to four months now, sifting through rock and sand to find what will be their great heist yet. Vanessa is certain the entrance to their most magnificent find is close by and will not hear of anything contradictory. Martin however is getting increasingly less sure about it which naturally causes his dominant and controlling new wife to be even more aggressive. Things between them had been especially tense ever since they nearly came to blows four weeks ago and she stopped allowing him to touch her. That particular nasty row had led to him shouting at her in his frustration and now she was punishing him for it.

This was certainly not the honeymoon he had imagined, he had thought of some fancy hotel with a big bed and fireplace but Vanessa had always been the driving and deciding force behind their plans and relationship. It was after all she who approached him three years ago when she decided there was better money to be had in selling their finds rather than simple discovery. No one got hurt anyway, the people they robbed were long dead and past caring... well except for Martin and that was mainly because the more frustrated Vanessa got the less she rained in her lashing tongue.

"Martin!" The bark cuts through his pondering and he automatically winces before it clicks, he knows that tone, she's excited. Lifting his head and squinting at her through the harsh sunlight, he spies her slim wrist flapping at him as she beckons him over to the entrance she has revealed, her bright blue eyes shining with glee outdoing the rosy tint of sunburn on the once milky flesh of the bridge of her nose and the apples of her cheeks. "Come quickly now, darling." 

And he does, happy to hear the term of endearment directed at him once more, but not fast enough as Vanessa scurries inside and he follows into the darkness, clicking the button on his torch only to be dragged by delicate yet strong fingers forward into the deep and dark cavern that hasn't seen light in thousands of years. Twin yellow beams flicker around the room, reflecting eagerly off the many precious stones and gold inlaid in many of the tomb's treasures. His sunburn aches as he grins, joining in Vanessa's giddy laughter as they carefully look around the room, as activating a booby trap would put a large damper on their success.

Eventually Martin finds exactly what they were looking for, an extremely rare statue of a lotus blossom, golden and resplendent. Easily, the crowning jewel in the room if the explicit smut depicted on the walls of the tomb were to be discounted. Flushing, Martin takes out one of his finer brushes and cleans the hieroglyphs chiselled into the stone the lotus blossom sits on. The writings indicate many aphrodisiacs were left by the Egyptians for the burial, lettuce and onions the most prominently featured in the text. He gulps and looks around a bit more, it quickly becoming apparent that the tomb they stumbled across held the remains of a wealthy man who wished to engage in sexual intercourse once in the afterlife. Vanessa soon confirms his suspicions as correct as she recounts what she found on the sarcophagus, it's hieroglyphs indicating that he had a false penis attached to his mummy. Martin reaches out trembling and dirty fingers to touch the lotus when smaller, equally dirty ones stop him. Looking up into Vanessa's pale blue eyes he flushes in a way that has nothing to do with temperature but from a different kind of heat in Vanessa's eyes and that look is one he knows intimately well.

"I think you've learned your lesson, darling." Vanessa coos, her voice taking on a husky tone as she strokes one hand's fingers over the sandy front of his shirt. Thin eyebrows lifting she looks up at him coquettishly from under her lashes. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Right here?" He croaks and entwines his fingers with Vanessa's as they caress the petals of the lotus flower, the first people to touch it in millennia. The thought still flaws and humbles him even now, his pulse thrumming in his ears and he swallows as Vanessa presses the junction of her thighs to his hip, grinding slowly against the bone as she leans against him, her fingers leaving the statue to stroke and tease over his. "Are you sure?"

Vanessa doesn't answer save for a widening of her smile and then she is on him, a whirlwind of teeth and tongue as he manages to catch her round the waist, losing his footing in the process and he ends up on the rough rock floor in front of the lotus blossom on his back, looking up at Vanessa as she wriggles her jeans and knickers down to her ankles, her warm and bare thighs straddling his hips as she holds herself above him and urges him to kneel. After a bit of fumbling and they are both comfortable enough and Vanessa bites his lower lip causing him to whimper, being without her for those lonely weeks hastening his urgency to unfasten his belt. Vanessa beats him to it and slaps his hands away, working her dexterous digits inside his trousers to hold his stiffening cock in the palm of her hand, engagement and wedding rings cool on the overheated flesh. His brown eyes widening he looks up at her disheveled form, strands of dirty and sweat slicked hair adhering to her face and neck as she sets aside their wide brim hats in favour of guiding his cock into the tight and welcoming embrace of her wet womanhood. A low moan tears itself from her throat as she settles on his hips, rocking slowly as she adjusts and kisses him deeply. Her tongue licking every crevice of his mouth and her teeth reclaiming her neglected territory. Soft slippery noises echo throughout the tomb as wet flesh smacks together, his calloused hands mapping her smooth skin, revisiting what had been denied to him for so long. She pulls back with a gasp as his fingers scrape against one of her nipples, eyes twinkling as she increases the pace of their love making to something he is much more used to; hard and fast. He thrusts eagerly with her, meeting her downwards strokes and grinding his pubic bone against her clit as she cries out. Whining, he licks at her throat tasting dirt and sand while he gnaws on the length of throat presented to him and Vanessa hums in encouragement, her breath getting shorter and turning into gasps around long and lewd moans.

"Harder." She barks.

Desperately chasing his own orgasm, Martin grabs her hips, thumbs digging into the indentations of her hip bones while shifting on his knees, thrusting deeply inside Vanessa and grinning with pride. Her blue eyes widen and she collapses forward, flinging her arms around his neck, nails digging into the nape of his neck as she convulses and bites down on his shoulder to stifle the scream. Martin is not far behind her, thrusting through her orgasm and grunting deeply as he spills himself inside her. Panting he rests his forehead against hers, smiling as she kisses his nose.

After a brief recovery she stands and rights her clothing and looking as she did before if not a little bit more disheveled which could be easily explained away as searching the tomb. Martin gets off the rock, tucking himself into his pants and righting his clothing. Looking at Vanessa he sees her caressing the lotus blossom once more and he stands by her side, taking her elbow in hand. "We should keep it."

"Really, why?" Vanessa asks not looking away from the statue while her mouth curves into a small smile.

"A little wedding present from the ancients is in order, wouldn't you agree love?"

Her smile widens and she kisses him, nails digging into the back of his head. Pulling back Vanessa pecks his lips once more. "Excellent idea, darling. It can go in the bedroom."

Martin nods, agreeing wholeheartedly, and picks up the statue looking it over as it glints in the dull lighting.

Pakistan, July 2015.

Martin smiles as he reminisces, gazing fondly at the Lotus Statue on Vanessa's side of the bed. The light from the moon illuminating the statue and backlighting Vanessa's sleeping body. Reaching over Martin strokes the backs of his fingers over her cheek, watching as she shifts and ice blue eyes connect with his brown. Rolling over in their expensive white sheets, Vanessa snuggles up on his chest, his arm coming up to hold her close.

Sleepily she mutters. "Honeymoon again?" While nuzzling into his chest.

He nods and kisses her temple, in her sleepy state Vanessa is just content to cuddle with him, no sassy comebacks.

"It was very romantic...What would you say to a reenactment?" She asks and kisses the spot of skin exposed by his night shirt, Martin shivering with delight.

"Our new pets are all locked away?"

"Mhmm." She hums and straddles him, lifting the hem of her ivory diaphanous nightgown.

"Are you sure they can't?" He starts before she bites his lips causing him to pause.

"Oh, do shut up and fuck me Martin!" Vanessa snaps and kisses him deeply, effectively shutting him up and engaging him in their monthly reenactment.

Meanwhile one horrified pilot lies awake trying to block out the loud couple upstairs while the other grins and looks up at the mosaic tiles ceiling.

"That's fucking beautiful, man."

"Shut up!"


End file.
